The New Kids
by breathless16
Summary: Sequel to Head over Heels Read that first. There's a new group of kids at school, and they seem harmless, until the group finds out they know about Lyoko.complete
1. Default Chapter

Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I forgot to write it. Here it is.

The characters from TV

Yumi - age 14

Ulrich- age 13

Odd- age 13

Jeremy- age 12

Aelita- age 12 (I made it up)

Sissi-age 13

I don't own them, but I do own these!

My OC's (with some help from people)

Wyatt Tashioro- age 14

LaLandra Coucheiro- age 13

Keira Anderson- age 13

Victria Drenin- age 13

Whit Thomason- age 13

Blake Freadon- age 14

Xavier Nale- age unknown (come on, he's a computer virus)

Let the show begin!


	2. Wyatt, Blake, Whit, Lanie, Keira and Vic...

So you've met most of my characters. Now, for the story.

The date was February 10th. Almost two whole months had passed since their last encounter with Xana, and also Xavier. Ulrich was already freaking about what he was going to do for Yumi for Valentine's Day. Ever since those two had shown each other their feelings, they weren't afraid to show the whole world. And let me tell you, sissy wasn't too happy when she found out. They did almost everything they could together, except be in the same classes. Ulrich didn't have to worry about being lonely in classes, he had Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita in his classes. But he was upset for Yumi, for she really didn't associate with anyone in her class. That was, until, the new six came to Kadic. They were a giant group, like Jeremy's friends. 2 were in Yumi's grade, and the other four were in Ulrich's.

One day, two new boys were brought into Mrs. Reinaldo's history class. Yumi looked up from her notes. She stared at them. Two very tall boys, who couldn't seem more opposite, were told to sit down next to her. One had really dark brown hair spiked up in the front. He wore a blue button down shirt a cargo jeans with sneakers. "Typical American teen boy," Yumi thought to herself. The other seemed a little more intriguing. He had short black hair, with two red steaks that hung down to his chin. He wore a red t-shirt with a black vest with a dragon embroidered on it, and black jeans. He wore black hiking boots. They were told to introduce themselves. The one with the brown hair stood up. "My name is Blake Freadon. I'm from America, and I enjoy video games and sports." He then smiled and sat down. The other one stood up. "I'm Wyatt Tashioro. I was born in Japan, moved to America at 6 months, and then brought here. I like reading, music, and anything Japanese." He sat down quietly. After saying he was Japanese, the whole class looked at Yumi.

Meanwhile, in Mrs. Hertz class, 3 girls and one boy walked in. "Class, these 4 students will be joining your class and our school as part of our exchange student program. These kids and two ninth graders are from America." Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Ulrich looked up. A girl with light brown hair and clear blue eyes said, "My name is Keira Anderson, and I like ballet and anything to do with the arts." She said quietly. She was wearing a Light purple long sleeve t-shirt and a short dark purple skirt. The next girl introduced her self. "My name is Victria Drenin, and I love computers and anything to do with the internet." She had long black hair, and wore a pale blue shirt, and jean capris. The boy walked up. "I'm Whit Thomason, and I like skateboarding and punk rock music." He had thick blond hair, and wore a t-shirt that had Blink-182 on it. Under it was a black pair of cargos. The last girl walked up. "I'm LaLandra Coucheiro, and I like to talk loud, and hit thing with sticks. I hate Lucky Charms because they have too much sugar which make bounce of the wall. I also like video games." She had short blond hair with pink streaks, and she wore a black shirt that said "If this is getting smaller, I'm leaving" and a hot pink skirt. They were told to sit down. Odd was sitting next to LaLandra, Ulrich was next to Keira, Jeremy was with Victria, and Aelita sat next to Whit. "Now class, for our new terms, we will need new lab partners," Odd gasped. He was with Jeremy, who did all the work. Ulrich wanted to cheer, because he had been put with Sissi. "Look to the person sitting next to you. Meet your new lab partner!"

When Yumi was walking out of class, someone tapped her on the shoulder. The new kid Wyatt, said, "Are you from Japan?" he asked curiously. "well, I moved here 3 years ago." "Where were you born?" Wyatt asked. "Tokyo. And you?" she asked. "Tokyo. So we're both from the same place." He said smiling. "Finally, someone to talk to about my home," He said. Yumi smiled. "Do you have any friends here?" he asked as they walked into the café. "Yeah, They're over there...with a bunch of people I don't know." She said before laughing. "Funny you should say. Look's like my friends have met yours. That's Blake, Keira, Victria, Whit, and LaLandra. Come on, I'll introduce you to them." He said. And from that point on, Yumi could tell that this was going to be a great friendship.

At the lunch table Ulrich looked around for Yumi. "Whoa, who's he?" He said, talking about Wyatt. "That's Wyatt Tashioro, one of our friends," Keira said sweetly. "Oh," They came and sat down. "Everyone, this is Wyatt. He is also from japan, like me. Wyatt, this is Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich." She then sat down next to Wyatt. During lunch, Odd said to LaLandra, "So what do you know about science LaLandra?" She giggled uncontrollably, and said, "The only thing about science that I know is that me plus science equals a D. And call me Lanie. What do you know about video games, _Odd?_" she said snickering. "Well, just that I love them." "Awesome!" Jeremy and Victria were talking about computers. Aelita and Whit spoke about music. Ulrich and Keira were talking about science. "Um, Ulrich...I'm not very good at science. Do you think you could tutor me?" "Of course, if you go down, so do I and vice versa." He smiled, but couldn't stop staring at Yumi, who was talking to Wyatt about Japan. He had a strange feeling about him.

In the courtyard the next afternoon

Yumi and Wyatt had become really close after just a day and a half. They were talking about how much they were the same. "We're from Japan, reading and music, we're both in 9th grade, and our birthdays are both in June." Yumi said. He looked at his shoes, and said "We also both have a secret." She looked at him quizzically. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Yumi, I know about it." "I still don't know what you are talking about." "...Yumi...I know about Lyoko."

Okay, even though you may be thinking this, Wyatt is **_NOT_** like Xavier. He isn't even evil. He just knows a lot about Yumi because he really likes her. And how he knows about lyoko, you'll find that out later.

A little spoiler:

It was Valentine's Day at Kadic. Yumi was walking toward Ulrich's room, and couldn't wait to see him. But when she got there, what she saw made her burst into tears.


	3. a parallel world to Lyoko

I have some bad news! 1.- the spoiler I wrote will not be in this chapter. 2.-people need to update more, or I will not update. 3 reviewsnew chapter.

"WHAT?" Yumi screamed. "Yes, I know all about Lyoko, Aelita, and even Xana," Wyatt said calmly. "But....how?" Yumi asked bewildered. "Well, you probably don't know this, but there is a parallel world to Lyoko, called Okoyl. (A.N- I know it isn't original, but I couldn't come up with anything else!) 5 of us in America were part of it, trying to destroy Xana's twin Naxa. Lanie, Blake, and I fought Naxa, helping the prince, or in other words, Whit. I found out about you because Victria, our super genius, told us that Naxa had a twin that 5 kids were fighting in France. We heard all about what they were like except their names. All we knew was that a girl named Aelita with pink hair helped them. Well, we knew you were at Kadic, and we need your help, or at least to get into Lyoko. Naxa has been pulled in by Xana, and we couldn't get to Lyoko by ourselves. So, we had to find you. But my friends, I don't think, have realized it yet, or they would've said something. So I am the only one who knows about you?" Whit said. "Yes, and am I the only one who knows about you?"

Whit nodded and then added, "Even Keira doesn't know. You see, Keira used to be an annoying flirt who never left Blake alone. But once he finally said to her that she could be friends with us, she mellowed out." He finished. "Sounds a lot like Sissi. Sissi is a major pain that bugs Ulrich, but she kind of stopped after he slugged her two months ago after I was in the hospital." "Wait, you were in the hospital?" he asked. "Um...forget I ever said it." She said nervously. He took her hand, and said to her, "You can trust me." "Someone said that to me before, but I couldn't. He ended up stealing my soul." Wyatt's eyes grew alarmed. "Yumi, I really liked you when I first heard about you. I didn't even know your name. And I would never, ever hurt you or have someone else harm you in any way. I would die first." Yumi smiled, and then said," Well, that separates you from Xavier." What she didn't realize was that she was still holding his hand. All of a sudden, a flash went off. "That's probably Sissi, taking pictures to give to Ulrich as blackmail. RUN!" she said before bolting off. Wyatt quickly ran after her. He then said, "We'll go to my dorm." She nodded and followed. Once they got there, they began to laugh.

Meanwhile...

"Break them up!" Xavier shouted over the phone. "Yes master," they obediently answered. "Well, actually, make her get a little scared, then break them up," he said. "Yes master," "In fact, start tonight! Mwahahahaha!" The person clicked the mobile off, and smiled. They would attack, tonight.

At Wyatt's dorm

"So tell me about you, and your weapons/powers." "Well, my weapon is a bow and 7 arrows. My power is invisibility. Lanie has a staff that can create weapons of its own, and she has the power where she can break herself up into thousand of pieces and move to anywhere within a twenty foot radius. Blake has a sniper rifle, and he can sacrifice life points. Whit has a laser beam sword, and he can create things from nothing. Now, what about you and you're friends?" "Well, Ulrich has a sword, and he can create two clones of himself. Odd has laser arrows, and has psychic visions. Aelita has two guns, and can run at super speed. Jeremy has only gone to Lyoko once but he has a mace, and super strength. I actually have two accounts. I have one where I have a metallic fan which can be used as a shield and a discus and telekinesis. The other one is where I have a laser gun and telekinesis. I think I'm gonna keep the laser gun one because my weapon is more powerful." "Hey, you never told me about what happened to you."

Wyatt said. Yumi took a deep breath, and began. She told him the whole story (if you don't know what it is, read the first story.) When she finished, Wyatt softly whistled and said, "Sounds a lot like Naxa." She nodded, but was alarmed when his watch beeped. "What time is it?!" she said frantic. "7:30. Why?" "We have a rule here that all people have to be in dorms at 7:45, so I have to go. I really enjoyed talking to you though," she said. He smiled, and said "Me too, we should do it again sometime." She walked out smiling. All she had to do was cross the woodsy courtyard to get to the girls' dorms. But she never made it that far. As soon as Yumi left, Wyatt realized that she left her mobile there in his room. He looked out the door, and saw that she wasn't there. He then ran out.

As Yumi was walking, something brushed by her. She whipped around, only to se nothing. But as she was turned around, some grabbed her and threw her against a tree. She groaned as she was struggling to sit it up. But someone else clasped a hand over her mouth. The one that threw her against tree pinned her down. All she saw was two black cloaked figures. One pulled out a syringe filled with a milky white liquid. They pulled up her sleeve and pushed the needle into her arm. The pain began to rip through her arm.

Wyatt was running through the courtyard. Behind one of the giant trees, he saw two long legs clad in black jeans laying there. He thought, "oh my god!" he ran around the tree and saw a black figure holding her down as another one emptied a syringe's contents into her arm. He ran up to them. Yumi had no idea that Wyatt was there. All she was concentrating on was not passing out. But weird symptoms began happen. She began to see double, and the outside began to spin. She began to shiver, but she felt as if she was on fire. She then began to lose feeling in parts of her body. She didn't realize that the figures were running until she saw Wyatt look into her eyes. She had never seen anyone look so scared. "Don't be scared," she croaked. He picked her up. She then gave up and let the darkness consume her. Her entire world went black. Wyatt got even worse when he saw her head fall limp. "Oh no. What do I do now?" he said to himself.

He laid her down, and checked her breathing and her pulse. "Okay, pulse is fine. Breathing is extremely slow. What do I do now?" He said, scared that the liquid was poison. "Ulrich!" he said, slinging her over one of his shoulders. Her head hung at his back. He ran to Ulrich's room. He knocked on the door. "Hello? Who is it?" A voice said. Wyatt sighed. "It's Wyatt, Yumi's friend." He said. "I know Lanie." He said, recognizing the voice as Odd's. Odd opened the door. "What do you need?" Wyatt had dropped Yumi into his own arms. "Need any thing for me to say?" Wyatt said after seeing Yumi. "What did you do to her?" "Two people put some liquid into her bloodstream. I'm scared, because her breathing is out of control." Odd turned toward the room. "Ulrich, come here!" he said. Ulrich came to the door lazily. "Yumi," he said quietly.

Cliffy! Will Yumi survive, or will she be gone forever? Who are the cloaked creatures? Is Wyatt falling in love with her? What's Xavier up to now?

Well, I hope that I'm not going to fast, but I have a lot of detail. I also don't like writing a load of details. There will be many dangerous things happening in this story. Remember, 3 reviewnew chapter. Also, I posted a profile. If you wanna find out about me, read it! I'll be back!


	4. We're going to tell jeremy about Okoyl

Hey people! You rock AmaraAquilla, Deluxxxx, and my other reviewers (I cant remember your name.) Here's the new chappie!

"Yumi," Ulrich said softly. "I don't know what's wrong with her." Wyatt said. "What did you do to her?" Ulrich said enraged. "**IT WASN'T ME!** Look, Yumi was in my dorm talking to me, and she realized that she had to go to her dorm. Once she had gone, I realized that she had left her mobile in my room. I went out after her across the courtyard, but I couldn't find her. Once I found her, two black cloaked figures were holding her down. One of them pulled out a syringe filled with some liquid, and the injected it into her bloodstream. I am not sure if it was poison or a drug, but she passed out and her breathing is really slow." Wyatt said very calmly.

Ulrich looked at Odd, and said, "We should take her to the infirmary. That's where we've taken her before when- er, I mean that's where people go when they are ill." Ulrich had almost said something about Xana. "NO! They will probably think that we did this to her, or that someone in the school is stalking her, and they'll give us the third degree. Let her sleep, and then if she's not better, we'll take her in the morning." Wyatt said, figuring that this was probably the work of Xana. "So, who's room will she sleep in?" Odd asked. "Keep her in ours. If she isn't well, or we notice something wrong, we'll take her to Dorothy." Ulrich said. Wyatt nodded and placed her in Ulrich's arms. He then walked away, not even saying good-bye. He didn't like Ulrich. He could handle all of her other friends, but he really didn't like Ulrich.

"I really don't like that guy. There's something about him that makes me fee really weird," Ulrich said. He then laid Yumi on his bed. "Where are you gonna sleep?" Odd asked. "The question is, where are you going to sleep, Odd? I'll sleep in yours, and you sleep on the floor." Ulrich said snickering. Odd looked confused, but then scowled. As they lay there, they began to talk. "So, what do you think about all of those new kids?" Ulrich said. "Well, Victria seems like a female Jeremy, Blake seems nice, Whit seems a little weird, Keira seems too quiet, Wyatt seems a little creepy, but I really like Lanie. Today in science class, she took the jello- mixture thing, and dumped it on Sissi in the hall. I could not stop laughing. Sissi never knew who did it either. What about you and Keira?" Odd said. "Well, she seems nice and all, but there's something strange about her. I have study sessions with her everyday until the 15th." "Speaking of time, what are you going to do for..." odd pointed to Yumi, "for Valentine's Day?" "I have no clue, and it's only 2 days away. Any way, we should probably get some shut-eye." Ulrich said before turning over. Odd shrugged and fell asleep.

The next morning, when Ulrich woke up, he saw that he was the only one in the room. There were two notes left for him.

_Ulrich-_

_Went to café for breakfast at 7:30. Be back around 10:00. Remember, no classes, it's Saturday!_

_Bye! Odd_

The second one said:

_Ulrich-_

_I left around 7. Thank for letting me sleep here. And yes, I'm fine. I went to see Wyatt about what happened last night. Meet me in the courtyard today at 1:25._

_Love, Yumi_

Ulrich let out a sigh of relief, but was happy to see that it said, "love, Yumi." But he was mad that she had gone to see Wyatt. He then decided to go and see odd in the café. It was only 8:30. Odd would have only gotten through his 3rd breakfast by now.

Wyatt was in his room reading when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Yumi. "Oh my god," he said. "You're okay." He said. "Yes, I'm m alive, but I wanted to thank you and ask you about what actually happened last night. I can't remember. Can I come in?" she said quietly. "Yeah," Wyatt said opening the door. "Well, when you had left, I realized that you had left your mobile here, so I tried to find you. But as I walked out, all I saw were your legs lying there, so I knew something was wrong. I ran over to see two people in black holding you down and injecting something into you. When they saw me, they ran, but, I was so scared." Wyatt said shakily. Yumi put he hand on his.

"Yes, I could tell you were scared when I saw you. But I really wanted to thank you for...saving me." She said. "Your friends wanted to bring you to the infirmary, but I stopped them. I think they were almost about to say something about Xana, but they stopped. Which reminds me, I was wondering when you were going to tell your friends," Wyatt said curiously. "Well, I was planning on telling Ulrich today, but I was wondering if you would come with me." Yumi said. Wyatt nodded, and they began talking about how they would tell him.

Ulrich sat down next to Jeremy. He began to tell him what happened to Yumi last night. Jeremy didn't look the least bit fazed by it. "It's obvious. It's either Xana, or she has a stalker. But don't get that other kid involved. If he finds out, we're done for!" "I don't trust him either," Ulrich said. "Aw, come on, are you jealous that he likes Yumi?" Aelita asked. "No- wait. How did you know he likes Yumi?" Ulrich asked. "Hello, I'm a girl too. You can definitely see it when he looks at her." Aelita said smiling. Ulrich looked and then became angry. "I'm going to my room."

In the courtyard

Yumi and Wyatt walked into the courtyard ot see Ulrich on one of the benches. "Hi Ulrich," she said softly. "Oh hi Yumi." Ulrich said, and then glanced at Wyatt. "What the heck is he doing here?" Yumi, ignoring Ulrich, said" Ulrich, I wanted to talk to you about Xana." "Yumi, what are you doing? He is standing right there!" "Ulrich, I'm not that stupid. Wyatt knows about Lyoko, and no, I didn't tell him. Did oyu know that there is a parallel world to Lyoko call Okoyl. Wyatt, Lanie, Blake, whit, and Victria fight Xana's twin Naxa. They have come to France for our help, because Naxa is in Lyoko. I think that tomorrow, we tell Jeremy, and he can upload the 4 profile into our computer." "And why should we help them?" Ulrch said angrily. "Because they need our help. Look, I know that you don't like Wyatt. And I really don't care. But, whether you like it or not, I'm going to tell Jeremy tomorrow." She then walked closer to him. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Jeremy, Aelita or odd," she looked very vulnerable. "Please," she said before backing up. They said good-bye.

Wyatt then walked Yumi back to her room. He had decided to always walk with her, for he thought someone was out to get her. When they got to her room, she walked up, put the key in the door, only to find it unlocked. "That's strange. I don't think Aelita's in there yet," she said as she opened the door frowning. "Oh my god," Wyatt said. "Yumi looked into her room, and then screamed.

'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's just that you haven't been updating fast enough, or even enough. I don't update until three reviews. But...I need a suggestion. Should Yumi end up with Wyatt or Ulrich, or should it be a love triangle? I want to put her with Wyatt, but I think I'll be messing up the whole theme. Tell me what you think, and I'll let you choose.


	5. the kidnappers

Well, I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with your reviews. I posted my new chapter, and that night, I had 9 reviews already (which is where I'm supposed to update). After my poll of who Yumi should end up with, the answer is, with a 4-1 win (including my vote) is Wyatt. But someone told me I should do what I wanted, so she'll end up with him, but it will end as a love triangle. Here is your new chapter.

February 14th

In Yumi's room

Yumi slid her key into the door only see it was unlocked. She pushed handle, opening the door. She then screamed. "My ... room. It's totally trashed." she said walking in. Her side of the room was a disaster area, while Aelita's stayed untouched. She then heard a grunt from near the door. She turned to see Wyatt gone. She ran out to him being dragged away by one of the black cloaked creatures. She gasped, then ran after them.

She delivered a major punch to it's head. It jerked around: Wyatt went flying into a wall, then crumpled unconscious. She then kicked it, but they slapped her and twisted her arm behind her. the pain filled her arm, but with her other arm, she grabbed it, and swung it over her head. It got up slowly, then ran away, obviously admitting defeat. Yumi rushed over to Wyatt. She turned him over, which was actually easier then she thought. She looked him, making sure nothing was **REALLY** wrong with him. He had a really big blow on his head, but he was mostly fine. She grabbed his arms, and dragged him into her room. Once she threw all the stuff of her bed, she placed him on her bed. She had ice bags in her gym bag, so she grabbed one and made cool. She placed it on his head, then tied up her arm, which was obviously sprained.

When she went to sit on her bed, she heard something rustling in her closet. She walked over cautiously, and opened the door, to see the other cloaked figure staring at her. "You will be sorry, Yumi Ishyama. You have crossed the line, and will pay for your actions. My master is back, and will commence his revenge on you very soon," they said in a very low voice. "Oh yeah, and who is this all powerful master of yours?" Yumi sneered. "Xavier," they said, before walking out. "No," Yumi said softly.

Wyatt's POV

"Wyatt!" "That voice, I know it." I thought. Everything was dark. I couldn't feely anything. Then, I began to hear things, and my forehead felt really cold. "Wyatt!" there it was again, but it sounded like it was far away. I lazily opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, and the light hurt my eyes. My vision cleared, and I saw Yumi staring down at me. "Wyatt, are you okay?" she asked frantically. "What happened?" I said. My head still felt really cold. "Well, you came here with me, but my room was trashed by the cloaked jerks. One of them tried to kidnap you. I stopped them, but I also found out that Xavier is back, and he wants his revenge." I tried to sit up, but I began to feel really woozy, and I dropped back down. My head was cold, but I had I headache. I reached up to my head, and felt an icepack. I moved it, and pushed my hair out of my eyes, only to hit a really painful whack on my head. It made me shudder, so I placed the icepack back on.

This time, I sat up really slowly, and made it. I then saw that Yumi had a bruise on her cheek, and her arm was tied. "Yumi what happened to you?" "Oh, just a little bruise, and a bad sprain. Now, I really need to tell Jeremy that Xavier's back. Do you want to come?" she said, but I could tell she was in a lot of pain. I nodded, and she helped me up. With her good arm, she held mine and acted like a crutch as we walked to Jeremy's. When we got there, she knocked on the door with her bad hand, so she could keep her hand on my arm. I could her squint from the pain. Odd then came to the door. He saw us, and then looked amazed. "Oh my god, what happened to you guys?" "Well, I need to talk to Jeremy about it. Can I come in J?" "Yes," a voice said. She motioned to me that she was going to move, so I smiled, showing her I was ready. We walked in.

"I know odd already asked you, but what did happen to you?" Jeremy asked as we sat down. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. Jeremy...Wyatt, Lanie, Blake, Whit, and Victria know about Lyoko. There is a parallel world to Lyoko called Okoyl. They fight Xana's twin Naxa, but they need our help, because Naxa is in Lyoko, and they can't get into Lyoko. Plus, I have 2 cloaked figures stalking me. They were the ones that attacked me, and today they trashed my room. While I was inside they tried to kidnap Wyatt. I managed to stop one of them, but another one was in my closet. They told me that...." "what?" odd said. "Xavier sent them, and he wants us to know that he's back." "I know it sounds strange, but I believe both stories. Now, tomorrow, we'll upload them into our database. I'll talk to Victria right now. Yumi, tell Ulrich and Aelita. Wyatt tell Whit and Blake, and Odd will tell Lanie." "Oh my god. What's the date?" Yumi said. "The 14th." "It's Valentine's Day. I have to go see Ulrich right now." "He's in the library with Keira." odd said. "Thanks," Yumi said before running out. She then sprinted to the library. "Hey Wyatt, do you need help back to your room?" odd asked friendly. "Um, yeah," I said. He then smiled and began to help me. That was when I found out that he trusted me.

Normal POV

"So what do you get when you mix Na with Cl?" "Sodium Chloride, which is salt," "Very good." Keira looked at Ulrich, then into the library through the study room window. She saw Yumi come in. "Ulrich I have a question that doesn't have to do with science. Do you like Yumi, a lot?" "Well, yeah." "Ulrich, I have confession. I never needed help. I only asked you for study sessions, so I could pull you away from Yumi." "What?!" Keira saw Yumi near the door. She then leaned in and began to make out with Ulrich. Even though he tried to push her away, he kept her hold. When she heard the door open, she slapped Ulrich, and said, "Ulrich! how could you? You know you have a girlfriend." Ulrich looked confused, But he felt a presence near the door. He slowly turned. "Yeah, and she's standing right here."

So? how was it? tell plz, and I'll try to update soon


	6. Wyatt vsUlrich

sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I needed to update my teen titans story, which gave me an idea for a new one,_ the sacrifice_. I wrote 5 chapters to that, but then I got an idea for a kids next door story, so I wrote my first chapter to _I'll Be Seeing You_. I then figured that before I did any more, I should update new kids. Here you go.

"Yumi, Yumi wait," Ulrich stammered. Yumi shook her head. She put her hand up. "Ulrich, I really don't want to know you excuses. What, she was choking and you needed to give her CPR? Or were you talking about the science of shoving tongues down other people's throats? Just...leave me alone," she said. She then ran put before he could stop her. She was making a mad dash for her room.

Meanwhile, Ulrich stared at Keira, who was grinning evilly. She snickered, as he walked out. Yumi, when she got near her room, started to walk. tears slid down her cheek as she collapsed. After a few moments, she felt arms wrap around her. She pulled her face out of her hands, and looked into the comforting eyes of Wyatt. "Yumi, what happened?" he said urgently. "I went to the library, and I went into one of the study room. Ulrich was in there, and he was making out with Keira against her own will. She had to slap him to stop him. This is even worse than what happened before Christmas, because before then we already had had a fight. But we were just fine yesterday, and especially on Valentine's Day." she burst into more sobs.

Wyatt pulled her close and comforted her. Once she calmed down, he took her face in his hands. "Yumi, I'm going to talk Ulrich. Odd's waiting around the corner. Go see him; he'll take you to your room. I don't think you should be going around alone, especially with those jerks lurking around; and I don't mean Ulrich." Yumi smiled a little bit. She stood up, brushed herself off and thanked Wyatt. Wyatt then stormed to the library.

On his way there, he bumped into Ulrich. "Watch it, jerk!" Ulrich said. "Excuse me?" Wyatt said. "Yeah, you heard me. WATCH IT!" Ulrich screamed. "Did Yumi send you to yell at me?" Ulrich said. "No, I came here on my own. But now that you mention her, what the hell is your problem?" Wyatt said. "Will you shut up? This is none of your business!" Ulrich said. "Actually, it is, because I'm Yumi's friend, and friends are supposed to protect each other, even it's from shit-for-brains boyfriends." Wyatt said with a smirk. Ulrich gaped at him. "Aw, man, you asked for it." Ulrich said, as he tried to punch Wyatt, but failed miserably. Wyatt blocked it and kicked him down. Ulrich then sprang back and shoved him on the ground. He held him there with one hand, and began to punch him in the stomach. "ULRICH!" he heard some one shout. He turned and saw Yumi standing there horrified.

She walked over. "look, I can understand if there is nothing left between us, but beating up Wyatt is just plain wrong." She walked over and helped Wyatt up. She then pulled something off her finger. It was the promise ring he gave her after she had saved him. "You've broken your promise, because as of now, we are no longer friends. Happy Valentine's Day." she said as she stomped off. Once they were a while down the walk, Wyatt started to fall. She stopped him, and he had sat down. She looked at him. "Thank you very much," she said, as she kissed him passionately.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to end it there, since there has been a lot going on it the chapter.


	7. Yumi's problem

wow, many reviews, short time. I am removing a character because it's kind of confusing. So we're going to pretend that Whit never existed. Close your eyes and pretend. It's lotsa fun!

**ulrichs only girl** -Ulrich can't end up with Keira. It'll ruin the whole effect of the kiss.

**DeluxxInu **– thank you very much

can't remember everyone else. Here's new chapter. Enjoy people.

Wyatt was surprised, but he was also happy. He had been waiting for that to happen for a while. Once she pulled away, her mobile rang. "Hello?" she said sniffling. "Yumi, what's wrong?" Jeremy said. "Oh, nothing except Ulrich making out with some other girl. But, what's up?" she said. "Well, I guess Xana and his friend have decided to start harassing us. Get Wyatt, come to the factory." he said before hanging up. Yumi put her mobile away. She looked at Wyatt. "I need to go to the factory. I don't think you're well enough to fight. You can stay here, or go to my dorm which is closer." she leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then ran off. Wyatt smiled happily.

Meanwhile, Odd was on his skateboard, while Lanie hung on by wrapping her arms around his waist. They'd gotten very close, and almost had kissed. Ulrich was back at the sewer opening. He jumped on his skateboard and darted off. He heard the opening come of the sewer thngy, but he didn't look back because he knew it was Yumi. Yumi saw she was the last one, so she grabbed hers, and darted off. But she never saw the black mist come out of an electrical outlet until it wrapped around her.

Ulrich, Odd and Lanie came into the factory opening to see Blake and Victria standing there. Jeremy was in the chair, and Aelita was right next to him. "Okay, Blake, Wyatt and Lanie have been uploaded. We have to go one at a time—wait, where's Yumi?" Odd shrugged. Jeremy then said. "So, we're going to go three at a time into Lyoko. Got it? Okay, Lanie, Odd and Blake, you're up!" they went to the scanner. "Scanner Lanie, Scanner Odd, Scanner Blake. Transfer Lanie, Transfer Odd, Transfer Blake. VIRTUALIZATION!" they were pulled into Lyoko. He then went and told Ulrich and Aelita to get into the scanners. They did and the transfer went successfully.

He then called Yumi' cell, but was surprised when Wyatt answered. "Wyatt? Why do you have Yumi's Cell—never mind, where's Yumi?" "Yumi left about 20 minutes ago. Why?" "She never got here—wait, you don't think--""the stalkers." Wyatt said, finishing Jeremy's sentence. "I'll tell the other and I'll devirtualize Ulrich. He's the one with the lowest points. You can get a head start!" he said worried. Victria gave him a scared look. "Guys, we have a problem." "What, more monster?" he heard odd say. "No, worse. Yumi's hasn't arrived, and Wyatt said she left a half hour ago. Ulrich, since you have the lowest points, I need you to devirtualize, which means, odd will have to hit you 4 times." Soon enough, the familiar sound came from the scanner room. "What happened?" "Ulrich, we can't find Yumi. I need you to go to the courtyard from the sewer way, not the factory entrance." Ulrich then took off running.

Wyatt was having trouble finding the sewer opening. He knew he needed to find it and fast. He found it, but it seemed stuck (its cause of Xana) Ulrich raced through the passageway. He found her skateboard, but not her. The sewage thing then popped open for Wyatt. Meanwhile, Yumi was having trouble keeping herself up while kneeling. Her whole body was trembling in pain, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. But then, to add to her troubles, a cloaked figure cam up, and said, "It is time for the tables to turn." They came toward Yumi, and then it hit her. Xavier had done this. He had done this to make her weak and he was going to get her while she was unprotected. She knew that she was either going to have to go with them, or die.

But then, the figure went flying. All Yumi saw was a blur because it was so fast. She saw someone fighting it, but she couldn't tell who it was. The figure ran the other way past her. Yumi then collapsed on her side. She then saw who had saved her. It was Ulrich. "Yumi, who was that?" She couldn't talk though, because the pain was so immense. She knew if they didn't go faster, she wouldn't make it. She saw Ulrich get on his phone and call someone. "Jeremy, I got her. No, I think it's both Xana and someone else in a black cloak. Tell them to hurry; I think there's something wrong." He closed his phone. "Yumi, stay calm, they only have to go a little more ways." he took her hand and squeezed. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't. She saw Wyatt come up. "What's wrong?" he asked Ulrich. "I'm not sure. I think she just in pain, because she can't talk. Some dud in a black cloak tried to kidnap her, which I think is the Xana attack. Do you know who they are?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah, that's Xavier's crew. "Oh my god, not again." But then, a bright white light engulfed them, and they knew what was going to happen next.

2 days before

Ulrich had explained the whole thing to Yumi. She forgave him, and thanked him. But she told him that they couldn't get back together, because that wouldn't be fair to Wyatt. He didn't like it, but he understood. He also apologized to Wyatt, because he knew it would make Yumi happy. He told her that when he went to "Tutoring" with Keira, he'd do the same thing while Yumi was there.

In the library, 2 days later

So, what's Na and Cl?" "Sodium Chloride, or salt." "Good." Keira then went through her whole I don't need tutoring speech, and then kissed Ulrich. When Ulrich heard the door open, he slapped Keira. "OH MY GOD! you know I have a girlfriend." Ulrich said. "You little bitch!" Yumi said from the doorway. "I—uh—was, um" "Save it girl," Ulrich said sneakily. He grabbed Yumi's hand. As part of the little act they were doing, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her intensely. He loved it, and he knew it would never happen again. Yumi, on the other hand, wanted to hate it and go and kiss Wyatt, but she couldn't help it. It felt so right. And that scared her.

So, Yumi is torn between loving Ulrich and Wyatt. After reading it again, it kinda reminds me of soap opera. Tell me what you think. I need to update my other stories, so I won't update till about thanksgiving. HAPPY TURKEY DAY!


	8. Natalia

I was recently watching Lyoko reruns, and I knew it would be totally wrong for Yumi to not be with Ulrich! It would be…just…wrong! So, I figured out a way to have it work out, and I hope it'll work, and of course, that you'll like it. Also, I need to change it that Naxa is not Xana's twin. Naxa and Xana are not related. Here it is!!!!

Yumi, walking with Wyatt, had been on guard ever since her little run-in with Xavier's helpers. Wyatt and Ulrich were always with her. Yumi couldn't take it any more. She was in love with Wyatt, and she knew that he loved her, but ever since that kiss with Ulrich, she'd doubted her love being over. She knew she tease both of them. She'd choose soon, as soon as Xavier's minions left her alone. "Yumi, earth to Yumi. Are you still in there?" Wyatt said waving a hand in front of her eyes. She popped out of dream mode. "Sorry," she said smiling. Wyatt sat down on one of the benches. "Is everything okay?" he asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked curiously. "Well, ever since that attack, you've been kind of out of it. It's kind of scaring me." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled, and said, "I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot." Wyatt smiled and put his arm around her. "Doesn't it seem quiet?" Yumi said. "Why?" Wyatt said. "Well, we were just surrounded by a class of 9th graders, but now, no one is near us." Yumi said suspiciously. "Now that you mention it… Oh…my…god!" Wyatt said pointing forward. Yumi turned, and saw the entire ninth grade class stalking toward them. Their eyes were white, almost if they were empty. "Xavier must have sent them." Yumi said, quickly standing up. Wyatt grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have to run. It's you they're after." "And leave you alone?" "I'll deal with it. Go!" Yumi then jumped and ran.

She heard a lot of _smacks_. She then heard a muffled shout. She ran faster, knowing they had taken down Wyatt. She saw something fling past her head. It was one of those darts that knock you out. She was trapped. They began to surround her. She then felt something grab her shoulders and pull her into the tree as they began to shoot. She narrowly missed one, and was hit in the side. Ulrich quickly pulled her into the branches. "Are you okay?" he said softly. Grunting, she pulled the dart out of her side. "I was hit," she said. Ulrich looked down. "You stay up here. I'll go get rid of them." Ulrich said. "Ulrich, be careful," she said out of it. He smiled, and then jumped down the tree trunk, grabbing a large branch as he went down. Yumi collapsed against the large trunk in the middle of the tree. Ulrich swatted them with the branch everywhere, until he found out that if you hit them over the head with it, it broke Xavier's control. He did that to all of them until he saw no on was standing. Unfortunately, he didn't see the creature in the black cloak climb the tree fast enough.

He saw something black out of the corner of his eye, and he followed it up the tree. He saw the creature standing over Yumi's limp form. He hit them with the branch. They turned, and snickered. Quickly grabbing Yumi, they shoved her over their shoulder, and soon disappeared in a dark mist. "Yumi should have been with Wyatt…WYATT!" Ulrich said quickly. Ulrich jumped don the tree and quickly ran to where he had seen Yumi run from. He saw Wyatt laying there. He pulled the dart out of his hand. He knew it would be a while before he woke up, and Ulrich needed to get to Lyoko. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jeremy. "Jeremy, we have a major problem. Wyatt is unconscious, Yumi has been kidnapped, and the ninth grade was just taken control of by Xavier. We need to get to Lyoko now!" "Okay, I understand. I'll call Odd, and Aelita. Bring Wyatt, and meet us at the factory." Ulrich hung up and grabbed Wyatt's ankles. He then dragged him to the factory.

Once there, he pulled Wyatt in and walked toward the supercomputer where Jeremy sat. Blake and Lanie began to check out their friend. "We'll go now." "Jeremy, you should go too," Victria said. "You might meet up with Naxa, and you'll need as much power as possible." He nodded. Soon, all 6 of the kids were in Lyoko. "She hasn't been virtualized in her Lyoko form, so I can't track her. You'll have to span out and find her." They heard Victria say. "Jeremy and odd, go to the polar region. Blake and Aelita, take the desert. Lanie go to the Forest. I'll stay here in the mountain." Ulrich said. They nodded and ran off. Ulrich pulled out his sword, and walked along cautiously.

As he was walked along, he heard quiet laughing. He followed it. As soon as he did, he found the two black creatures. "Bingo," he said softly. They heard him and immediately stopped. "Well, where is she?" he said. He was soon surrounded by the other five. "I just materialized Wyatt, so he should be joining you." Victria said. Soon enough, Wyatt's form appeared in the sky. "So, where is she?" Ulrich repeated. "And why do you still want her?" Wyatt said. One of them pulled the hood down. They stared into the eyes of Xavier/Xana. "If you think I am still in love with her, you're wrong. I have fallen in love with Naxa. The reason why I need Yumi is so that Naxa can have a permanent body. For the past 4 years, she has been bound to Okoyl. She can't leave there for more than one day. So, I plan to take the girl who ruined my plan, and remove her soul again. I will then place naxa's program in there so we will rule the world as lovers!"

"And I thought Aelita and Jeremy were overly lovey-dovey," Odd said. "Well, whose body has this Naxa been using?" Lanie said with her weapon pointed. Xavier smiled. The second figure pulled the hood down. Keira's long brown hair flounced to her shoulders. "She has been following you for 4 years, learning your weaknesses, and playing them. You never even knew." Xavier said before he nodded to Keira. Keira walked away. "4 towers have been activated. If you don't get to them soon enough, both your schools will be destroyed; people included. And, your factory will be destroyed," Xavier said before pointing to Jeremy. They all looked at each other before Lanie, Blake, Aelita, and Jeremy went running in different directions. Odd, Wyatt, and Ulrich watched as Keira dragged Yumi out. "Keira, why?" "My name isn't Keira. My name is Natalia Xarex." Yumi lay there unconscious. She had been virtualized in the form used when she had been under Xavier's control.

"Let the Procedure begin!" Xavier shouted. Keira laid down next to Yumi. "First, we must kill the host." Xavier said. "You can't kill anyone in Lyoko." "OOPS, did I forget to mention that the devirtualization program has been infected with a virus again?" Xavier mocked. "Victria, you hear that?" Wyatt said. "Yep," She said before warning the others. He raised a sword above Yumi, and began to bring it down, but never got to finish, because Ulrich pushed him, causing him to fall over. But as he fell over, he ended up pushing Yumi over the side. She slipped over the side slowly before anyone could grab her. "YUMI!!!!!" they all shouted. Ulrich, not thinking, quickly jumped over the side before they could stop him.

Well, how was my cliffy. Took me over an hour to write this, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review and you might be able to surpass my Teen titan story for reviews.


	9. falling

Well, 'twas the night before Christmas eve. I wanted to try and update now because I won't be able to until after the holidays. I was happy when I saw I had 6 more reviews. You guys are almost to thirty. You can do it! (lol)

Ulrich quickly grabbed Yumi's lanky arm, prepared for the terribly trip down. There was no way they could be devirtualized. All that mattered to him was that he was with her. It seemed as if they were just floating there. He looked at her elegant face, and remembered the first day they met.

FLASHBACK TO 7th GRADE

**_Ulrich walked through the hallways holding Sissi's hand. They laughed, and he couldn't stop looking into his beautiful girlfriend's eyes. That is…until he laid eyes on the new exchange student. She walked through the hallway, standing at least 3 inches above the rest of the eighth graders. "Who's she?" he said softly. "Oh that's the freaky new Japanese girl. Her name is Yumi Ishyama. She is so strange looking. Why, with all the black, she looks…" But Ulrich tuned out Sissi's comment, and he couldn't take his eyes of her. Her milky complexion was flawless, and her black hair added an exotic look to her. Her almond shaped eyes gave a mysterious look. _**

**_"They should just keep that trash over the continental border. I think I'll talk to my father. We don't need some loser Asian girl in France. Foul, vulgar, dirty girl belong on the streets, not in private boarding schools." Sissi said loud enough for Yumi to hear. Yumi turned with an upset look on her face. "Excuse me?" she said. "You heard me. You are an impure, filthy, disgusting girl. Asian girls are made to be servants, not pupils. Why, you should come and clean my room." Ulrich couldn't believe his ears. Sissi was being so racist. Ulrich dropped her hand like it was Odd's underwear. He then walked toward Yumi, and looked up into her eyes. "Can I walk you to your next class?" Yumi smiled shyly, and nodded. Sissi had always tried to get Ulrich back after, but never succeeded. _**

END FLASHBACK

Just then, it felt as if they had stopped falling. Ulrich opened and eyes and saw a net surrounding them. They were about a half a foot away from the digital void. He looked up and saw Lanie holding her staff toward the edge. A net sprouted from it. They were then pulled up. Yumi was dragged up, and Ulrich pulled himself up. "ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS??" Odd screamed. "Maybe," Ulrich said. "Um, guys, to remind you,

Xavier is still alive and waiting to kill Yumi. You should go and attack. Aelita and Jeremy will be there soon, and Wyatt is behind you." Victria said. Xavier then leaped over their head and landed gracefully on the ground. "So, you thought you could stop me from killing that girl, didn't you Ulrich? Well, you should know that it will take much more to stop me," Xavier said, grabbing Ulrich by the neck. "No, he wasn't the only one. I did," Wyatt said. "And me," Aelita said. "Me too," Jeremy said. "And us too." Odd said at the same time as Lanie. "And…especially me," Yumi said, as she struggled to stand up. She then aimed her laser gun at Xavier. They all then pointed their weapons.

"You all can't stop me! I am a powerful computer virus, and now I have an accomplice!" Aelita then walked up, dragging Natalia in a headlock. "How…How did you do this?" he said frantically. "You try to kill Yumi, we kill her," Wyatt said. Xavier looked around, then a cunning smirk crept up on his face. He pulled out a sword and placed it on Ulrich's neck. "Yumi, you will come here…if you don't want him to die." Yumi eyes opened. "NOW!" Xavier said as he pressed the sword closer to Ulrich's throat. Yumi dropped her head, and walked toward Xavier. He then dropped Ulrich, and kicked him toward the kids. Yumi was then grabbed. "There is a fair way to settle this out. You give me Natalia, we start a battle with me, her and my monsters against you 6. Whoever wins get Yumi." Xavier proposed. They all looked at each other. "DEAL!" they shouted in unison. They then stood in a line. Xavier had called 6 mega tanks, a swarm of hornet, and 5 roadsters. He had taken his sword and shoved it through Yumi shoulder into a rock, so she couldn't run. She had screamed, but no tears fell from her eyes. "3…2…1…GO!" They all ran toward each other at full speed…

Sorry for the cliffy. I needed to leave you hanging. Right now, I'd like to recommend some stories.

Not Loving Me- Curingangelx3

The Princess, I- kmc99

Cruel Fate- palintri

I Pray- Author previously known as Black Wolf Pup Priestess (she changed her name, and I don't know it.)


	10. Letting Go

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, because we have beat out Head over Heels with reviews. You didn't manage to beat my Ten Titan story which has 53, and this one 31. Oh well, you guys still rock. To let all of you know, Xavier will…well, you'll find out.

"3…2…1!" Xavier said as he charged at Ulrich. Ulrich shoved his sword through Xavier's abdomen. Xavier then swiped Ulrich in the arm. Natalia was fighting with Wyatt, but she was winning. Jeremy, Aelita, Lanie, and Blake were fighting off Xavier's monsters, as odd rushed to help Wyatt. "Careful guys, life points are dropping rapidly: Aelita, 90 points, Jeremy, 80 points, Lanie, 90 points, Blake 70 points, Odd 65 points, Ulrich, 40 points, Wyatt only has 30 points. Make sure none of you run out," they heard Victria say from above.

When Yumi heard Wyatt only had 30 points, she desperately tried to get the sword out of her shoulder. "Yumi, stop doing that. You may not be virtualized in Lyoko form, but you still can lose life points, and juggling that will only make them drop faster." Victria shouted. Yumi reached down to her belt, and was extremely happy when she felt the laser gun Xavier had given her when she was under his control. She placed it against the metal of the blade, and pushed the trigger. The handle of the sword clanked to the ground.

Yumi ran toward the battle, with the tip of sword still lodged in her shoulder. Since she wasn't in Lyoko form, it hurt like hell. She clutched her shoulder. Wait, why weren't we devirtualized when the towers were uninfected?' she thought to herself. "Well, if you must know, you won't be devirtualized until you defeat me." A voice said in her head.

Xavier stared at her. "How come you aren't battling Ulrich anymore?" she sneered, pulling out her gun, and aiming it at him. "Ulrich went to help the Asian kid, since he lost 20 more life points," "When did you learn to read minds?" she said. "You only knew about my mind control, you don't know what I can do!!" he said charging at her. She pulled the trigger, and shot him in the head. She aimed again, but he kicked it away. He pulled out another sword and shoved it into her midriff.

She fell to the ground. It ripped through her, causing enormous amounts of pain. Xavier was going to bring the blade down onto her, but someone deflected the attacks. Ulrich stood above her, panting wildly. He fought against Xavier, managing to give him a couple hits, but got a couple himself. Xavier backed away. "Guys, he's getting weaker, and she's almost gone." Victria. Ulrich help Yumi up. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. "Yeah, thanks," she mumbled, smiling. They then ran toward the group again. The others had formed a circle around Wyatt. Ulrich joined the circle, and was watching Yumi thinking she was nuts not to come help, but changed his mind as he saw what she as doing. Yumi was sneaking up on Natalia.

She placed the gun one inch away from her back, squeezed the trigger, but never shot, because Xavier hit her, throwing off her aiming. Her shot burst through the air, and went through the only gap in the circle, hitting Wyatt, and causing him to fall. Yumi's hands rose to her mouth, as she fell to her knees. "NO!" Victria shouted. The others gathered around him. Yumi wiped her eyes quickly, seeing Xavier standing there laughing, and Natalia wide open for a shot. She pulled out her gun, and shot, hitting Natalia. Her image began to fade out. Xavier ran towards her, but as soon as her reached her, she disappeared.

"You have destroyed Naxa, which means I will destroy you…later." Xavier said before he disappeared. Yumi still couldn't look over toward where they all were. It's your fault, and you know it,' her mind told her. She couldn't stop sobbing. When Ulrich looked over at her, he saw her shoulder heaving uncontrollably. Then he, odd, Aelita, and Blake were devirtualized. A few minutes later, Lanie, Jeremy and Yumi were gone.

When Yumi awoke in the scanner, she quickly pulled open the doors. When she saw all of the other 6 gathered around Victria, she ran out as fast as possible. Ulrich saw her run out, and quickly followed her. She reached the bridge, and looked down. you killed him. They will never forgive you' Yumi looked down into the pale water. She yaniked off her sohes, and stood on the meta bar. "Yumi!!" she looked over, and saw Ulrich running toward her. She gave him a small smile, as she let go of the bar…and all of her troubles.

Well, what did you think. I know it was kind of short, but I wanted to update soon. Plz review! I'm desperate!!!!


	11. In love, no matter what

Hey! I have only gotten one review for my last chapter, but I wanted to update as soon as possible. So, here's your next chapter. To let you know, it's gonna be a short one, so don't tell me to make them longer.

Ulrich watched in horror as he saw Yumi jump over the side of the bridge. He ran over to the side, and saw her plunge into the water, but not return to the surface. He knew he shouldn't get the others, but something had to be done, so he went and ran down toward the bottom of the little stream. Wrenching his shoes off, he dove into the water. Opening his eyes, the water stung with its salty smell. He rose up to the surface for air, then submerged himself again immediately. He swam toward the spot where Yumi had jumped in, and saw her. She looked like an angel; just floating there. Her hair was hanging above her head. He swam over quickly, and grabbed her fragile body

Quickly pulling her ashore, he laid her down and checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was very, very dim. Putting his head near her mouth, he realized she wasn't breathing. He wasn't sure how to do CPR, and he didn't want to get the others involved. Pulling out his mobile phone, he hurriedly punched 911. He gave them all the info, then checked her pulse again. It was even fainter. "Where the heck are they?" he said after about 5 minutes. He grabbed her hand which was extremely icy to the touch.

He looked at her angelic face. He wasn't going to let her die. He just couldn't figure it out. Why would Yumi want to commit suicide? It then hit him. She was the one who hit Wyatt, and caused him to be devirtualized, and because Victria can't bring him back, she thinks she killed him. Ulrich shivered. He was freezing. The water was extremely cold because it was February, so when they got out, it made them even colder. But he would never, ever leave Yumi's side again.

When he heard sirens, he waved his arms, and they came pummeling down. They quickly grabbed her body and pulled it into the ambulance. Ulrich was told he couldn't go, so he walked into the factory. He saw them still gathered around the chair. "I'm going home," he said softly. Odd was the only one to turn and look at Ulrich. When he saw that Ulrich was soaking wet, his eyes said "Why the hell did you go for a swim now?" Ulrich walked out, but odd followed him. "Why are you all wet?" Odd said confused. Ulrich's shoulder's dropped. "Yumi tried to kill herself," he muttered softly.

Odd raised her eyebrows. "WHY?" he said amazed. "I think it's because she blames herself for Wyatt's death. She jumped into the lake, but I managed to jump in and save her. I then called 911, and the ambulance came and got her. But I'm soaking wet, which is why I am going to go to the dorm," he said softly. Odd placed his hand on his shoulder, and they walked back to their dorm.

Once they had gotten changed, Ulrich laid on his bed, face near his pillow, body prostrate. "Are you sure you're okay?" Odd said softly. "I just can't handle it sometimes. Whenever we come in contact, she always ends up in the hospital. I really want to beat that guy." Ulrich said, but Odd could tell that he wasn't telling the entire truth. "What else is bothering you, man?" he said calmingly

"…I-I think I'm falling in love with Yumi again." He said shortly. Odds eyes opened. "Again? You've never stopped loving her, you just haven't realized it. Yumi may have said she loved Wyatt, but you could really tell that she still loved you, no matter what she said. I know that I really don't have any experience in love, but you two are kind of bonded forever. You saved her, she saved you, you jumped off a cliff to be with her, she gave herself up to a man she hates, and then you were there when she needed someone. You two will always be there for each other. You two may have quarrels, but you will always love each other."

After listening to Odd, Ulrich was kind of surprised that his usually goofy friend was acting so…sensible. Ulrich then sat up. "Thanks," he said with a small smile on his face. He then stood up, as both of them headed to the hospital, hoping to be leaving happier than thye came.

How was it? Yes, Ulrich did manage to save Yumi. I tried to make it a little dramatic, but I'm not exactly good at writing that type of sappy work. Sorry. Anyway, please review.


	12. It won't be the same without you

Hi my people! I am updating the last chapter of this. Yes, this is a last chapter, and yes, this is a trilogy, which means there will be one more with Xavier in it. So, without any further speaking, here it is.

Ulrich walked into the hospital with odd trailing behind him slowly. He walked up to the front desk. A young man was sitting there, shuffling papers. "I'm-I'm looking for Yumi Ishyama. Do you know where she is?" Ulrich said softly. The young boy looked up, and said, "She's in the third door on the right, but you can't go in right now, the doctors are in there," he said. Ulrich smiled then motioned to Odd to come. They both went and sat down in the two chairs next to the room. They sat, and sat, and sat some more. Ulrich sat up angrily. "What the heck are they doing in there?" he said. Odd shrugged. Ulrich stood up, and then opened the door to see that no one was in there.

He stormed out. "She isn't in there," he said to odd as he stomped toward the desk. This time, an older woman was sitting there, "Where's Yumi Ishyama?" Ulrich said shortly. "Um, I'm not sure, she's been everywhere lately. I'll page her doctors for you. Are you her friends? Do you know why her parents aren't here?" the lady asked as she picked up the phone. "Well, yeah, we're her friends, and she doesn't have any parents." Odd said quietly.

The lady nodded, then said, "Paging Dr. Lucas, Dr. Lucas!" she said over the intercom. (Yes, I know it was different in Head Over Heels, but I couldn't remember it.) The voice erupted over the intercom. A gentle looking man walked around the corner. He saw Odd and Ulrich, and he stopped abruptly. "Oh no," he mouthed. "What?" Odd said. "You must be Mr. Stern and Mr. Della-Robbia. Is there a Mr. Tashioro with you?" he said. "No, he-he died the other day," Ulrich said uncomfortable. "Maybe that's why she kept saying those names." The man said.

"Where's Yumi?" Odd said. "And why was she saying our names?" Ulrich said concerned. "Well, um, actually," the doctor said uncomfortably. "Just tell us," odd pushed. The doctor took a deep breath. "…Miss Ishyama passed away last night. Because she was under water so long, her brain lost oxygen, causing it to shut down. We did all we could, but she never made it out of the coma," he said looking at the ground. Ulrich heard odd gasp behind him, but he couldn't say anything. It just didn't register for a while. But once it did…

When Ulrich awoke again, odd was staring back at him. He looked around, and saw that he was in hospital bed. "What happened?" he said. "You don't want to know. You trashed the entire front area. It looks like a tornado hit the entire place. They had to drug you to get you to stop." Odd said trying not to make eye contact with him. Ulrich saw the redness around his eyes. Then Ulrich remembered. He saw himself, like he was watching a movie. He threw all the stuff off the desk, turned over a cart, ripped all the pictures down, and even saw himself fling a computer at the wall.

Ulrich got off the bed. He paced. Running his fingers through his chocolate colored hair, he knew he needed to see her one more time. He walked out, and was happy when he saw Odd didn't follow him. He saw Dr. Lucas sitting on the desk talking to the lady. Ulrich walked up embarrassed. "Um, I'm sorry about what happened; I guess I just couldn't handle it," he said. The doctor smiled like he understood. "But…do you think…that I might be able to see her again?" Ulrich asked feebly. The doctor nodded slowly.

Ulrich followed behind him. They approached a darkened room. The doctor placed a key into the large lock, and then opened the door to it. "Just call me when you're done," he said as he began to walk away. Ulrich quietly walked in. He switched the light on. There she was; lying on the cold, metallic table.

Ulrich walked over. He grabbed her soft fair hand. Her face was deathly pale. Her hair was spread around her head like a mane. Her ran his finger up her cheeks, and then through her hair. He didn't get the same feeling like when he did it before. He felt empty; hollow. He dropped her hand. "This is my entire fault. I should have known that she would do something like this." He said softly. "No…it's not, man," he heard. Whipping around, he saw odd at the door. "The doctor told me I could come in as well," he said as he gently shut the door. "Ulrich, you can't blame your self for what happened."

"Why Not?" he said angrily as he slid off the table. "Because, that was Yumi's choice. Not yours," odd said. "Well, why did she do it?" Ulrich said slamming his fists against one of the walls. "Think about it…if she didn't, she would be overridden with guilt, and she would be miserable for the rest of her life. Then, she was probably afraid that we would turn her away, or that she would spread her upset feeling to us, so she decided to end it," he explained softly. Ulrich stopped. He placed his head into his hands. "Come on, let's go home," odd said, placing his arm around Ulrich. Ulrich walked out, and didn't look back

That had happened about a year ago. Victria and Blake left a little after, while Lanie permanently transferred. Ulrich had managed to survive through it, but just barely. To not cause uproar at the school, or to get people to come to the factory, the boys told the principal that she had a brain aneurysm. The school then held the funeral since her "parents" were in Japan. Ulrich didn't go. He knew he wasn't going to be able to take it. Sissi decided to stop bothering him too. But it didn't help. Ulrich may have been quiet before, but now he barely spoke. Odd looked at him lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He knew he owed it to Yumi to get him out of this before he ended up hurting himself.

Okay, well, that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know that it's probably my worst story, but I tried, and people must have enjoyed, because if they didn't, then they wouldn't have reviewed. Actually, these stories are probably my least controversial, because I have received at least one flame for all of my other stories. Oh well, if you really did like it, all you have to do is move your little arrow to the little "go" button about 6 inches away from this. BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE!


End file.
